


Birthday Wishes

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Sometimes what you wish for does come true.





	Birthday Wishes

Y/N groans, rolling over to bury her head in the pillow beside her. “Why is it so bright?”

Her pillow shakes, as a chuckle moves throughout the room. “Because you wouldn’t let us get up.”

She lifts her head slightly, opening her eyes a smidge. “Us?”

The warmth she felt on her side, moves closer, an arm moving around her waist. “Well, after we dragged you to the room, you refused to lie down unless we laid down with you.” Rook tells her, as Kells brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

“Did I do anything else that was stupid?” She asks, moving so she’s sitting up straight, despite the pounding headache she has.

The two men share a look, before Rook climbs out of the bed. Grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge and reaching into Y/Ns purse for the bottle of ibuprofen she keeps. Fishing out two pills, he goes to hand them to her, only for her to shake her head, reaching for the water instead. “Just, give me the water. The headache will go away eventually.” She leans more into Kells, letting him take her weight.

Rook frowns, but doesn’t fight her, dropping the pills back into the bottle, before rejoining the two on the bed. “You didn’t do anything stupid.”

“But, I did something?”

Kells clears his throat, “Before you passed out on top of both us. You told us that you loved us, which we appreciated, and told you that we loved you too, but then you told us how you wished you could be with both of us.”

She groans, covering her face with her hands. “Okay, that is the definition of something stupid.”

“Not stupid if it’s true.” Rook tells her, taking her hands in his, so she can’t hide behind them.

“It’s only stupid because I said it when I was drunk.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Kells asks, after a minute.

She scoffs, “You know how weird it is, that I want to be with both of you at the same time? I’ve had feelings for two people at once, but never where I wanted to be with both at the same time. And it wouldn’t work anyway.”

Rook frowns, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why wouldn’t it work?”

“None of us do relationships. I haven’t had one since 2013. Rook hasn’t had one since he’s joined the band, and Kells hasn’t had one since 2015. We don’t do relationships.”

The rapper nods, “It’s true, we don’t do relationships. I suck at them, because of my sex drive, Rook just has never wanted one. And you have never found a guy who is okay with you being on the road with over six guys for months at a time.”

Y/N makes a gesture, as if to say see, I’m right. “Now, since we have figured out that a relationship wouldn’t work, can we please get breakfast since my birthday ended with me getting drunk and hungover.” 

Kells grabs her wrist, tugging her back down as tries to get out of bed. “Hold on, we don’t do relationships, but that doesn’t mean we,” he gestures between him and Rook, “Don’t want to try.” He cups her face. “We love you and we want to try, even though we all suck at relationships.”

“What if it ends badly?” She whispers, not wanting to lose two of her best friends.

Rook presses closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, and resting his chin on her shoulder. “We get over it. We’ve been friends for years, and if something as stupid as us breaking up made us quit out friendship, we obviously don’t love each other as much as we say we do.”

“I want to try,” A laugh leaves her when they both press a kiss to her cheeks. “But, only after I take a shower and we get breakfast.”


End file.
